


Positive Recalibration

by Maliex



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, One Shot, PWP, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Workshop sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliex/pseuds/Maliex
Summary: While Tony has done everything possible to make Bucky getting his arm fixed a good experience, Bucky has some ideas about making it even better.  Steve is on board for this.Things go a little further than expected.





	Positive Recalibration

**Author's Note:**

> I blame the chat group I've recently joined for this, they're awful enablers. I haven't posted anything forever, and then they encourage me to do this. This does reference my long fic that's in progress, but it'll survive on it's own.
> 
> For reference, this takes place after Bucky's very much recovered. No angst here thank you very much.
> 
> Thanks to my lovely Skye for everything~ And the rest of you enablers. I guess.

“Hey, Tony, I have a question.”

Tony snorted, putting one tool aside to pick up another, focused on Bucky’s open arms. “Yeah, because you asking me questions isn’t dangerous at all,” he drawled.

Bucky pouted at him, eyes alight. “Excuse me?”

Tony adjusted something. “Tony, is it different to kiss girls from boys, Tony, would you make me fight for dominance if I kissed you, Tony, was my kiss that bad, Tony do you think I should practice-”

“Alright alright, doll, I get the point.” Bucky smirks. “But you make it sound like they all led to bad things. I think you liked at least some of what they led to.”

Huffing, Tony finished up, putting the new tool aside and closing up the plates. “You’re biased,” he informed Bucky, watching the seams come together with a critical eye. “Wiggle.”

Bucky obligingly wiggled his fingers, becoming serious as he tested his hand. “Good. So about the question.”

“If you must.”

He watched Tony start putting the tools away, and smirked at him. “How strict exactly is the ‘no sex in the workshop’ rule?”

Tony almost drops the screwdriver, and shoots Bucky a dirty look. “Strict. Absolutely strict.” He gets up to retreat, but Bucky snags him around the waist with his metal arm, pulling him in. Tony scowls, but Bucky knows how easily Tony could put a stop to anything he doesn’t want in his workshop.

He pulls Tony into his lap, grinning up at him. “Mmhm. So, absolutely no leeway at all on that?”

“None,” Tony snips, one hand gripping Bucky’s wrist, the other coming to support him on his shoulder. “No wriggle room here.”

“No?” Bucky tugs Tony in tight, rolling his hips up, loving the hitch in Tony’s breathing. He leans in, ghosts his lips over Tony’s throat, grinning to himself as Tony’s head tips to one side. “You sure about that, doll?”

He bites gently at Tony’s throat, feeling the full body shiver that results. “You seriously wanna do this here?” Tony asks, hand fisting in the fabric of Bucky’s t-shirt, a touch breathy.

“Yeah, you know,” Bucky murmurs. “Create good memories to associate with the chair.” He slides his hands down to squeeze at Tony’s ass, rolling his hips again.

It earns him a hum, and Tony grips his hair, pulling his head back. “You’re an asshole,” Tony grumbles at him, and he opens his mouth to protest, but finds himself cut off when Tony kisses him. He kisses back, rewrapping his metal arm around Tony, squeezing just a little to get a little turned on noise into his mouth.

Tony pulls back again, tilting his head back. Bucky presses kisses down the side of his throat. “How’s that strict rule coming?”

Tony tuts. “The more you’re an asshole about this, the stricter it becomes,” he warns.

Bucky sucks a mark below Tony’s ear. “Sorry doll,” he purrs. He brings his hand around to slip his fingers under the edge of Tony’s waistband. “You know I love you though.”

Humming, Tony strokes his hand down over the back of Bucky’s head, scratching at the scalp and making Bucky shiver.

“I thought there was a rule about no sex in the workshop?”

Bucky doesn’t even glance up, toying with Tony’s jeans button. “I’m working on it.”

Tony sighs. “There is.” He pushes at Bucky, hands on his shoulders.

Leaning back a little, Bucky scowls at Steve, who’s already heading towards them. “Now look what you did!”

Steve grins at him, comes up behind Tony, and straddles Bucky’s lap as well, tucking himself against Tony’s back. “Hi,” he says, sliding his hands around Tony’s waist.

Tony groans. “I just said-”

He cuts off when Steve rubs his hand over his crotch, gasping and leaning back. Bucky takes immediate advantage, moving in to mouth at Tony’s neck, working on some new marks. Tony moans.

“I hate you both,” he grits out, one hand going back to grip Steve’s hair.

Bucky snorts. “No you don’t, doll.” He tugs at Tony’s waistband again. “You could always say no.”

Tony growls, but it loses effect when Steve licks up behind his ear. Bucky undoes the jeans button, slips a finger under the boxer waistband. “That wasn’t a no.”

“Fuck you,” Tony mutters, and turns his head, using his grip on Steve to pull him into a kiss. Bucky watches, aware of Steve’s hands roving over Tony’s thighs, between his legs, lightly over his crotch.

Bucky sighs, pleased and dreamy. “So fucking gorgeous,” he says, and slides his hand into Tony’s boxers. 

Tony makes a bitten off noise, arching against Steve. Steve hums into the kiss, and Bucky smirks as Steve’s hand tucks into Tony’s boxers, then slides round out of sight behind Tony’s back.

So he’s a little startled when Steve pulls off to swear harshly as Tony cries out, head going back.

“Fuck, fuck! Bucky, here, come ‘ere.”

Bewildered, Bucky lets Steve pull his hand round and push it down the back of Tony’s pants. He’s enjoying Steve taking control, guiding his fingers down Tony’s crack, but then he feels what Steve felt and curses.

“Jesus, doll, you gotta be kiddin’ me!” He pushes down on the plug in Tony’s ass, watches Tony twist and shout. “You been sittin’ there chattin’ to me when you got this up inside you?”

“Fuck,” Tony breathes. “Fuck, I was-” He cuts off with a strangled cry and Bucky releases and pushes again. 

Steve looks wrecked, and Bucky can only imagine he looks the same. “Fucking hell. Fuck, doll, what were you... How long’s this been in?”

Tony moans as Steve pushes his hand deeper, fingers lacing with Bucky’s as he presses at Tony’s rim. “Since, since this morning.” He shudders, face pressing against Steve’s. “I… I’ve been thinking…”

Steve turns to press distracted kisses to the corner of Tony’s mouth. “Thinking what, Tony?” He sounds as breathless as Tony, him and Bucky both dizzy with arousal with Tony willingly trapped between them.

Tony makes a strangled sound. “Want you both,” he whispers.

Steve groans, head dropping to Tony’s shoulder, and Bucky stares at Tony, mouth agape. “You… you mean… here?” He presses his fingers in.

Tony twists, shaking in their arms. “Yes!”

“Oh fuck,” Steve groans. “Oh _fuck_.”

Bucky withdraws his hand, earning betrayed looks from them both. “Clothes off. _Now_.”

Within minutes, they’re all naked, Bucky back on the chair, now reclined, armrests gone. Tony’s back in his lap, though more over this stomach now. Steve’s behind him again, and Bucky strokes his hands down Tony’s bare thighs as he watches them kiss. He slides his metal hand between Tony’s legs, presses at his rim, enjoying the resultant moan and twitch.

Steve hums, and Bucky feels Steve’s fingers exploring next to his. Slowly, carefully, he starts to try and work one finger in beside the plug.

Tony breaks the kiss to pant, body stretched taught. “Oh god, Bucky!”

“Need to work you more open than this, doll,” Bucky tells him. “Gotta open you up nice and wide if you wanna take us both.” He finally slips a finger inside, and groans at the slick feeling. “Fuck, you put this in right after Stevie fucked you, didn’t you doll?”

Tony nods, eyes closed as he reaches back to grab Steve’s thighs. Steve mouths along Tony’s shoulder, bringing one hand up to press on one of the marks he left this morning. “This not enough for you, Tony?” he asks, lips against Tony’s skin.

Humming, Tony opens his eyes to slits to look down at Bucky. “Hurry up.”

Grinning, Bucky uses his free hand to tug Tony a little higher, and withdraws his finger to grip the plug. “You’re the boss,” he says, and tugs it out.

Tony shudders, biting his lip, and Bucky drops the plug, gleaming with lube and Steve’s cum, onto the workshop bench beside them. By the time he’s brought his hand back around, Steve’s already got three fingers up inside Tony, thrusting, and Tony moaning and gasping, hips twitching uselessly in the air. Bucky pushes two fingers in alongside, and Tony makes a choked off noise.

“God, feels good, doesn’t he Stevie?” he asks, breathless. “All open and wet and slick.”

Steve hums his agreement, biting at the junction between Tony’s neck and shoulder, and Tony tips his head back against Steve’s shoulder. Steve lifts his head to look at Bucky, eyes dark. “How we gonna do this?”

“Slow,” Bucky says. “We’re gonna settle him nice and snug on my cock, and then you’re gonna work him open around it, and slide on in yourself. Stuff him full.” His voice has lowered to a growl, and Steve’s expression turns desperate. Tony groans.

Bucky just grins at them both. “Come on then,” he says, bracing his feet to sway his hips up. “Get me in him.”

Steve swallows, shifts back to look between him and Tony. Bucky hisses when Steve’s hand wraps around him, and watches as Steve guides Tony back with one hand on his hip. There’s almost no resistance when he slides in, and his hands spasm where they’ve come to rest on Tony’s thighs. “God, Tony,” he breathes. “You’re so open, so fucking ready for me.”

Tony’s eyelashes flutter, and he shifts a little, that movement that tells them both Tony’s wanting to feel it. Bucky obliges, shoving his hips up to slot in deep and make Tony whimper.

Steve grabs the lube from the workbench, slicking up his fingers with shaking hands. “Fuck, I love seeing this,” he whispers. “Love seeing him inside you, Tony.” He pushes, and Tony leans forward, bracing his hands on Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky stokes up his arms, leaning up. Tony’s arms fold, and Bucky claims a kiss, making it slow and as gentle as he can manage as he feels Steve’s fingers at Tony’s rim. “So fucking gorgeous,” he murmurs when Tony’s mouth goes slack. “So good for us, doll. We gonna get you open, get Stevie’s cock stuffed up in ya, fucking wreck you.” He shivers himself as Steve’s finger presses inside.

Tony’s panting against his mouth, and he runs his hands down Tony’s back, soothing him. “Doing so good, Tony, so good.” He kisses at Tony’s lower lip, licks at it. Tony’s fingers curl against his chest as a second finger slips in, and Bucky has to bite his own lip as Steve works a second finger in.

“Christ,” comes Steve’s voice. “Tony, the way you look right now. Stretched so tight around us, fuck, gonna be so amazing when I get in there.”

Tony and Bucky both moan, Steve talking dirty is dangerously hot. “Steve,” Tony rasps, already verging on broken. “Enough, enough, get in me, come on!”

Steve’s fingers slip out, and Bucky and Tony both gasp when they feel the blunt head of Steve’s cock press against Tony’s rim, against where Bucky’s nestled inside. “Shit,” Tony mumbles against Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky can’t help but tighten his grip on Tony as he feels Steve push, insistent, feels Tony’s body submit. He groans as Steve slowly slowly slides in, feeling Tony’s panting breaths against his mouth. 

Finally, finally, Steve’s fully seated, cock pressed tight alongside Bucky’s. Bucky presses a kiss to Tony’s slack mouth, running his hands down Tony’s sweat-slick back. “You okay doll?” he asks, voice shaky.

Tony moans helplessly in response. “Full,” he whispers.

“Yeah, yeah, all full of us, taking both of us, you’re so fucking amazing,” Bucky whispers back. “You take your time, take as long as you need.”

“It looks so hot,” Steve says, voice hoarse. “Fuck, Tony, you don’t even know…”

Tony’s nose tucks against his cheek, and he feels the shaky breath Tony lets out against his lips. “Yeah…” he mutters. “Yeah, you can..” His body shifts atop Bucky’s. “Move.”

Immediately, Steve’s cock begins to shift back and forth, small movements, and Bucky and Tony both moan, Tony’s head flinging back.

“Tony, is this okay? Is this-”

“Fuck!” Tony yells. “Yes, yes it’s fucking okay!” His hands clench and spasm against Bucky’s chest.

Bucky growls. “Fuck yeah it’s good. You’ve been waiting for this, haven’t ya, doll?”

Tony moans, and Steve’s thrusts become a little sharper, rubbing up against Bucky’s cock.

“You’ve been thinking about this, right? Having us both, taking it from us at the same time, being used and fucked and filled with our cum?”

Steve makes a desperate noise, and Tony sobs. “Bucky!”

Bucky grits his teeth, slides his hands down to squeeze Tony’s ass. “You wanted it, you got it. Now tell us, tell us how it feels!”

Tony cries out, hips jerking and making them all hiss. “Feels amazing! I can feel you both, so big, tearing me apart! Oh fuck, don’t want to stop, don’t ever want to stop!”

“Buck,” Steve gasps. “I’m not gonna last, fuck, I’m gonna… I’ve gotta-!”

“You hear that, doll?” Bucky purrs. “You feel so fucking good, Stevie’s gotta come, gotta fill your ass. You want it? You want us to come in you together?”

“Yes!” Tony tosses his head back, sweat gleaming on his temples, his throat. Bucky leaned in to lap at it, pausing to suck a new mark.

“You wanna come?” he asks them, voice ragged, lips against Tony’s throat. “You wanna?”

“Yes!” they both yell.

“Then come!”

Tony howls, body clenching around them both, and Bucky’s head slams back against the headrest as he hits that edge himself, hips jerking and shoving up into Tony. He can hear Steve gasping, can feel Tony’s cum on his stomach.

After a few overwhelming moments, things settle down, and Tony slumps against him. He can feel cum trailing down over his cock, twitches at the feeling. He reaches up to pat at Steve’s chest. “Stevie,” he tries, hoarse. He swallows. “Stevie, you need to pull out.”

A moment, and Steve does so, carefully withdrawing, and Tony whimpers against Bucky’s shoulder, Bucky biting back a noise himself. Tony feels loose and slick and hot around his cock, and it’s with reluctance that he carefully lifts Tony’s hips to allow himself to slide out.

Steve smiles down at him over Tony’s shoulder, hair a mess, throat, chest, and cheeks red, eyes heavy lidded. “So much for no sex in the workplace.”

Tony groans, and Bucky chuckles. “Rules are meant to be broken.”

**Author's Note:**

> The questions Bucky has asked at the beginning (that naturally led to trouble) are what refers to my other fic. It'll make sense when (if, argh) I post it.


End file.
